


The show must go on

by Rueis



Category: Servamp
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, festival games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berukia liked giving Tsubaki everything because he deserved everything - he deserved the world... or in which Berukia and Tsubaki kill time while waiting for the clock to count down to a great unveiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The show must go on

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little gay...............
> 
> takes place during chapter 11 of the manga because let's pretend they played festival games while waiting for the time... let's just pretend ok... we all need a little more tsuberu in our life.

Shamrock had already done his job in delivering the briefcase so all Tsubaki had to do was sit back and watch the fireworks.

“Tsubakyun!! We have an hour before it goes off, let’s play festival games!” It’s true they did have time to kill. “Sure, Ber—“ and the next thing he knows he’s being dragged to almost every game in the festival because Berukia wants, no has to win him every prize so he says.

Tsubaki finds it endearing. It is too bad Berukia really sucks at the ping-pong fish game.

“I missed again!!”

It would help if he stopped lobbing and hurling the ball like a maniac.

Though to be fair Tsubaki didn’t really want a fish but it was entertaining to watch Berukia struggle to get a tiny ball in a fish bowl.

“I’ll skewer you fishy! I’ll end you, you will regret ever—“

Tsubaki’s uncontrollable laughter echoed as he tossed one of the ping-pong balls and it landed in with a clunk. “Boring,” Tsubaki simply said as he wins and is handed a fish in a bag. “What?! No fair, you cheated! I threw mine and it never got in! Rigged!”

The magician had to be pulled away from the section of the game before he knocked over all the fish bowls in a rage. “Beru is just really bad at aiming, hm?”

The pink haired vampire huffed, “How can I treat you if I can’t win you everything in the festival?”

“In the testing of strength game you did more than enough, you won the highest prize possible.” He then gestured to the fox plushie he was now being forced to carry with him.

To Tsubaki they were just possessions but Berukia liked winning him things and giving him things. So who was he to object?

He would’ve been happy with a simple plate of sushi or ice cream but leave it to Berukia to be over the top in his affections.

“You’ve won me quite enough things, Beruberu~” he says as he has to drag his subclass away from pursuing any further games.

“Eh?! But you deserve all the things!! You deserve everything here. You deserve the world, Tsubakyun!!” Berukia declares and Tsubaki laughs as he drags his overly excited companion along.

“Come, Ber, let’s watch the fireworks,” Tsubaki tells him.

“Eh… but a doll isn’t enough of a prize and you won that fish on your own….” Berukia complains.

Tsubaki leaned forward as he pressed a kiss to the magician vampire’s forehead.

“You’re enough of a gift, Ber.”

He was gesturing to Berukia’s other form – the doll, but he let Berukia take it in however way he wanted to take it.

“Eh?!! Tsubakyun…. Tsubakyun is so kind!!”

Berukia felt ecstatic and his expression was one of embarrassment but he felt prideful to have made Tsubaki happy and to have received such a compliment and praise.

“Come, Beru, shall we watch the fireworks? It should be almost time.”

“Yea!! Let’s watch the explosions, Tsubakyun!”

Berukia nodded and followed after Tsubaki to meet up with Shamrock and watch the events unfold.

Berukia just loved seeing Tsubaki happy – he wanted him to be happy and so he’d go to whatever ridiculous lengths he saw fit and or wanted in order to hear Tsubaki’s laughter or receive some form of praise. He smiled to himself still pleased with the kiss he received.

_The show has begun._

“Are you watching young master? Our funeral’s curtain has risen!”

Tsubaki wildly laughed while Shamrock took pride in his work.

“Now, now world, shall we play?”

The curtains make way for the stage.

_The show has begun._


End file.
